1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle brake cleaning systems, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cleaning device for vehicle brakes which eliminates the danger of asbestos and dust injuring a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods are available for cleaning vehicle brakes, and this task always entails some degree of risk of contact with asbestos dust. Typically, the chore of cleaning vehicle brakes is accomplished by using compressed air to blow out the brakes and the surrounding area. This task is normally accompanied by clouds of asbestos dust in a shop when done in this manner. As is well known in the art, asbestos dust can constitute a serious health hazard, since asbestos, and other dust particles as well, can be damaging to the lungs and respiratory system. Such methods of cleaning brakes are particularly harmful over a long period of time, yet the practice appears to be unnecessarily continuing.
As such, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for cleaning devices which can be utilized to thoroughly clean vehicle brakes while presenting no accompanying safety hazard. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.